1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method for driving a glasses-type stereoscopic display preventing visual fatigue and refractive index-variable shutter glasses, and more particularly, to a technique that may implement a glasses-type stereoscopic display by enabling images having different viewing points from each other to be inputted into a single pupil, thereby preventing visual fatigue from occurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
So that a user may view three dimensional (3D) images without wearing glasses, a display through which different images are viewed depending on a location of eyes of the user may be needed, and as a representative technique for addressing this need, a glasses-type stereoscopic display or non-glasses type stereoscopic display may be provided according to the presence/absence of glasses.
In this instance, a principle of implementing the glasses-type stereoscopic display may be applied such that different viewing point images are viewed in the left-eye and right-eye of a user to enable the user to feel 3D effects. An actual left-eye viewing point image and an actual right-eye viewing point image may be displayed on a two dimensional (2D) display, however, a viewer may experience 3D effects at a location where the two left-eye and right-eye viewing point images are overlapped. There occurs a vergence-accommodation conflict between a location where the 2D images viewed by each of the left-eye and right-eyes are displayed and a location where the 3D images seem to be viewed by both the left-eye and right-eye, and which has been known as one of principle factors causing visual fatigue of the stereoscopic display.
Therefore, there is a need for a glasses-type stereoscopic display technique that may overcome limitations of an existing stereoscopic display technique, and prevent visual fatigue from occurring.